Too Late
by soozeh
Summary: JackDaniel Slash. An affair threatens to ruin both Jack and Daniel's lives.
1. One

**Title:** Too Late  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel Jack/Female  
**Word Count:** 758  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** _What would you call this Jack? I'd call this an affair and I feel guilty.  
_**Notes:** Jack/Daniel Slash. Italics are emails that Jack and Daniel have sent to each other. Set Season 7ish. Everything's the same except they found Atlantis sooner. Jack still a Colonel. Hammond still in charge. Part One of Three.

**Too Late**

_What would you call this Jack? I'd call this an affair and I feel guilty. She's lovely and I can't help but feel like I'm hurting her. We're hurting her. Come to my office please, I need to talk. _

_Daniel. _

Jack never thought he'd have to choose but both Daniel and Jane were getting on at him, more and more. He loved them both. He sighed and opened a new email. He couldn't face seeing Daniel right now.

Sorry, can't come to your office right now. I'm tied down with paper work that needs to be done. But listen, I know what we have here is more than just friends and I think she, on some level, knows that too. I'll talk to you about it later. I told her I was heading out this morning for a weekend mission so I need a place to stay. Well I could stay on base but you know what the bed's are like and yours is so much more comfortable for my back and all. Talk to you later.

_Love always. Jack. _

-----------------------------

_I'm leaving at ten if you want a lift. And you're always welcome at mine. _

Jack smiled and twirled his yoyo around on his finger. His office was surprising tidy but that was, maybe, because he never spent any time in it. He made Daniel's untidy and his remained perfect. His reports sat on the corner of the desk, unopened and not even started. He needed to get a grip. He was meeting Daniel topside in twenty minutes and he desperately wanted to shake the doubt from his head. It wasn't that he doubted he loved Daniel enough to have an affair with him; it was that he doubted that he loved Jane enough not to. He'd known Jane for a little over seven months. Carter had introduced them. Jane was a sale executive for some big shot company in Colorado.

Jack had known Daniel for eight years. They knew everything about each other, their favourite colours, foods, songs, movies. And when Jack thought about Jane and himself, he realised that they knew nothing about each other. He didn't know her favourite food, he couldn't tell you her age or her favourite colour. He could tell you anything about Daniel.

---------------------------

'About time.' Daniel said, tapping his watch.

'I'm only five minutes late. The lift broke down.'

'Sure.' Daniel rolled his eyes. 'Get in.'

Daniel pulled out of the base parking lot and looked over at Jack.

'Jack, can we talk?'

'Sure.' He said, shifting in his seat.

'Do you love Jane?' Daniel began, 'Do you love me?'

'Of course I love you.'

'And Jane?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?'

'I just have some… issues. I know, one hundred percent sure, that I love you and I know that because, you are the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning. I was to fall asleep lying next to you. I want to wake up with you. I am crazy about you. And I don't feel like that about Jane. I don't want to hurt her… or you but in the end, well you know.'

'Me or her.'

'Yeah.' Jack shifted uncomfortably, 'I think what worries me the most is that I'd choose you, hands down, every time. I'd risk everything for you.'

'That very sweet, crazy but sweet… so what are you going to do.'

'I'm going to tell her its over.' Jack stated, 'As soon as I get back from my mission… in four days.'

-----------------------------------

Jack spent the next four days with Daniel in his apartment discussing how he was going to tell Jane. Jack had decided not to tell Jane that he was in love with Daniel. He was just going to break the news to her gently, telling her that he couldn't hurt her because he was a military leader and he'd hate for her to be left alone in the world. He had it all planned.

All planned. That was until he got to his front door.

----------------------------------

'I couldn't do it.' Jack admitted quietly, 'I tried but she had a comeback for everything.'

'I cannot believe you sometimes Jack.'

'I'm sorry. I tried I really did.'

'Just get out.'

'Daniel.'

'I've taken an assignment. I'm going to Atlantis; we're heading out the day after next. I'll be gone for three months. I'll talk to you when I get back. I have no time now.'

'Daniel.'

'Bye Jack.'

TBC

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Two

**Title:** Too Late  
**Summary:** _'Tell me when you decided to abandon our relationship; when you decided that you didn't love me anymore.'  
_**Notes:** Italics are emails. Part Two of Three. Jack/Daniel Slash

**Chapter Two**

_I know you're in your office Daniel. I'm coming down to see you. Be there._

-----------------------------

_Go away Jack. Leave me alone. _

Jack ignored the younger man's comments and headed down to his office anyway. He needed to ask Daniel why. Why he'd suddenly decided that Atlantis was were he wanted to be. Why he'd suddenly discovered that their relationship might hurt someone. He needed closure of some sorts.

Daniel sat in front of his desk, head buried in an ancient transcript. Even so often he would turn the page and frown. Jack stood in the doorway unnoticed for a few moments; he studied Daniel. The way his eyes flicked from left to right as he read the foreign text; the way he sighed after finishing every paragraph, realising that it had no relevance. Jack has seen these actions a million times before and yet he still found them amazing. He still found Daniel amazing and it was tearing him apart knowing that Daniel was going to get on the Odyssey in less than 24 hours and leave for what could be forever.

Daniel sighed and closed the book. He looked up and saw Jack's form standing in the doorway.

'How long have you been standing there… watching me?' Daniel asked, his eyes focused on the desk.

'I don't know, a few minutes maybe.' Jack answered as he moved further into Daniel's office.

'I thought I told you to leave me alone.'

'And I thought you knew that I don't listen to anybody.'

'Oh I know that.'

'Just tell me why Daniel.'

'Nothing to tell Jack.'

'Yes there is. Tell me why you've suddenly decided that you need to go to Atlantis. Another goddamn galaxy. Can't stand to be in the same galaxy as me can you? Tell me when you decided to abandon our relationship; when you decided that you didn't love me anymore.'

'I never said those things.'

'You didn't need to.'

'Jack.'

'Just tell me why.'

'I just can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the fact that you go home to her every night Jack. I can't be your dirty little secret forever. I can't do that to you, or me or Jane. I need some time to think.'

'Just give it a chance. Give me a chance.' Jack pleaded.

'Daniel.' His voice softened; he couldn't stand to see Jack so distressed and… desperate.

'I swear I will leave,' he began, 'I will pack up and leave her. I'll move in with you. You wouldn't be my secret anymore.'

He waved his hands in the air as he spat out ideas.

'I love you Daniel so don't go. Stay. Pick me. Love me.'

Daniel blinked back tears. He was always a sucker for a good speech and practically anything Jack did, made him melt. But his decision remained firm.

'I'm sorry Jack. Decision's made. I'm going to Atlantis.' Daniel stated as he picked up the spare papers on his desk and neatened them.

'Now I have a lot of work to do. I've got to finish these translations for SG-11 by tomorrow and ideally I'd like a week. The Odyssey's due to pick us up at 11am so I've got a little over 13 hours. I'd appreciate some peace.'

'Okay, I'll leave you to think. Think about it Daniel. I'm here, don't forget it.' Jack stated as he backed out of Daniel's office. Maybe some time alone would do them both good.

-----------------------------------------

Daniel stood in the gate room, facing the gate; he unconsciously checked his leg, making sure his sidearm was still there. Yep, still there. He scanned the room briefly before attending to some last minute checks. Supplies were being taken to Atlantis, as well as Daniel and his team. They were to spend their three months on Atlantis surveying the city. Making archaeological finds that were useful was their objective. All members of the team, including Daniel have been given the opportunity to remain on Atlantis after their three-month spate. An opportunity Daniel was giving great consideration.

He scanned the room again and sighed.

Jack ran down the corridor towards the elevator. He saw the doors beginning to close and yelled at whoever was inside to hold the lift. The doors began opening and he sighed in relief. The elevator softly hummed as it descended further into the mountain. Jack paced in the small lift until the doors finally slid open. He ran down the corridor and stumbled into the gate room. Jack moved over to Daniel and stood in front of him.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'I don't care what you say I'm leaving.'

'Daniel,' he warned, lowering his voice so that only he and Daniel could here, 'I can't lose you. Don't go. We'll go back to mine, pack up and leave.'

'Don't bother Jack because I know you too well and I know you won't do it. You can't.'

'You don't know shit about me and Jane Daniel.'

'Dr. Jackson, are you ready?' Hammond called from the control room.

Daniel turned to face the General. He nodded and smiled.

'Ready when you are.'

Daniel turned back to face the gate, completely ignoring Jack but Jack grabbed Daniel's arms and pulled him round to face him.

'Don't go, please. Give me a chance.'

'I'm sorry Jack.'

Daniel wriggled out of Jack's grip and nodded to the General.

A bright white light engulfed Daniel, his team and their supplies and they were gone. Daniel was gone. Jack quietly backed out of the gate room, devastated.

TBC

**Reviews are loved :)**


	3. Three

**Title:** Too Late 3/3

**Characters:** Jack/Daniel Jack/Female

**Word Count: **1637

**Rating: **PG15

**Summary: **'_Yes I miss him. You got a problem with that. I miss him like crazy Carter.'_

Too Late 

Daniel was gone. Jack left the gate room quickly, ignoring the sympathetic glances he received from personnel. He made his way back to Daniel's office; his office seemed too 'alien' for him at the moment. He needed to be close to Daniel, and his office was the best place.

He cautiously moved into Daniel's office and hesitantly fingered a few objects. He ran his hand over one of Daniel's priceless personal journals and smiled.

Daniel's green BDU jacket sat on the back of his chair, obviously forgotten. Jack carefully picked it up and rubbed the material against his cheek. It smelt like Daniel. He tightened his grip around the jacket, Daniel's jacket, and sank into the chair.

He was gone and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later.

'Sir, may I speak off the record?'

Hammond motioned to close the door.

'Go ahead Major.'

'I'm worried about Colonel O'Neill.'

'You too?'

Sam looked at Hammond, surprised.

'He hasn't been the same since Daniel left, and Jane told me that they've been arguing.' Sam began, 'He's been drinking as well.'

'Daniel and Jack seem good friends.' Hammond added.

'They're the best of friends. I know they were arguing before Daniel left, about what I don't know.'

'Well, maybe you could talk to Colonel O'Neill.'

Sam nodded and left the room.

-------------------------------------

'Sir?'

'Go away.'

Sam ignored his response and walked up to him.

'I'm worried about you.'

'Well don't be I'm fine.'

'Clearly you're not.'

Jack was sitting in his office, in darkness. Sam could barely see his outline and felt that she was talking to nothing but she persisted.

'Sir, it's about Daniel isn't it?'

'How did you guess?' He said, sarcastically.

'I think you should talk to someone.'

'What if I don't want to? The only person that I'm even remotely interested in talking to isn't here. He's in other goddamn galaxy. Apparently he needed time to think. And the Pegasus galaxy seemed perfect.' Jack spat.

'You miss him?'

'Yes I miss him. You got a problem with that. I miss him like crazy Carter. I need him back here… with me.'

Sam looked at him, confused. 'Is there something I'm missing?'

'Excuse me?'

'You love him don't you?' She laughed, 'I knew it.'

She turned and snapped her fingers.

'Carter. You know nothing. I'm with Jane remember?'

'Yes but are you happy with Jane?'

'Carter just shut the hell up. I love Daniel okay? I was having an affair with Daniel and it seemed he couldn't share and he ended it. Told me to go be happy with Jane. And I miss him so much I can't stand it. I need him back.'

Sam's tone softened. 'Jack.'

He looked up at her and moved closer. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

'We're going to get him back sir. It'll be okay.' She soothed and he, finally, let the tears fall.

------------------------------------

A Month after Daniel left for Atlantis…

Sam had contacted the Odyssey and had received news that their hyper drive was down and that it'd be at least a month before anything was working again. Jack hadn't taken the news too well but Sam had comforted him and told him that Daniel was probably stuck in Atlantis, wishing he'd never left and that everything would be fine once he returned. Jack had been cautious whether to believe her but eventually he had perked up and was counting the days until Daniel's return.

-------------------------------------

Two Months after Daniel left…

'The hyper drive is working and they are on their way home. It should be about 12 days before they reach Earth.' Sam stated.

'And Daniel?'

'On Board and coming home.' She said, grinning.

Jack's face broke into a grin and he punched the air.

------------------------------------

11 Days Later…

'They're back ahead of schedule and should be beaming down into the gate room within the next few minutes.' Sam stated.

Jack waited anxiously in the control room for Daniel's return. Although they hadn't spoken in two months Jack was certain that Daniel would have reconsidered their situation and come to his senses. He unconsciously paced until Sam gently laid her hand on his arm to stop him.

'Sorry. I'm just a little…'

'Impatient?'

'Yeah… no!'

She nodded and returned to one of the control panels. She sighed and leant her head against the panel. She couldn't stand to see Jack so disorientated and vulnerable. This wasn't the Jack she knew. He changed when Daniel left. Daniel always brought out the best in him. When she saw Jack, those many weeks ago, so vulnerable and lost, her heart broke. Sam loved him, yes, but it was never going to be mutual. And when she had comforted him after Daniel's departure she finally let him go. She saw the love Jack had for Daniel and she had seen the risks he had taken for them to be together. He had risked his relationship with Jane for Daniel and Sam knew that Jack would do everything all over again.

There was, however, one thing that bothered Sam and that was Jack's relationship with Jane. He had told Daniel countless times that he would tell her that he didn't love her anymore, or rather that he loved Daniel more, but he still hadn't ended it.

A tiny part of Sam hoped that Daniel would want nothing to do with Jack so she could play the loving friend and look after him, but she did truly want Jack to be happy. And if Jack is happy with Daniel then who is she to try and ruin things?

'This is Colonel Caldwell, is everything clear for beaming?'

'Go ahead.' Sam radioed back.

Jack turned to face the gate and waited. The team appeared with a flash of white light and Jack's face formed a grin. Daniel was home. He ran down into the gate room and walked over to Daniel.

'Hey Jack,' Daniel said, smiling.

'Hey honey.'

Daniel's smile faded. 'Well I'm glad you're still talking to me, but I meant what I said. I was your lover back then but I'm not now.'

'What?'

'How's Jane? Are you still with her?' He asked, trying to avoid what he knew was coming.

'What do you mean, 'I'm your friend' Daniel?'

'Its pretty self-explanatory. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea and that I'd have had time to reconsider and just magically say that I'm happy being your 'secret lover'.'

'But- But, I thought-'

'Don't Jack… So… you still with Jane.'

'Yes,' Jack admitted quietly.

'You see Jack; I knew it would be exactly the same. I'm sorry, I really am but I can't do it anymore. These past two months have given me a chance to think things through and I, I-I've let you go.'

Daniel reached out and grabbed Jack's arm. 'Be happy with Jane.'

Daniel let go of Jack's arm and walked out of the gate room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Daniel had been given a few days downtime before he officially started back at work, with the rest of SG1. Daniel had avoided both Jack and Sam, as they were the only ones who were going to argue with him about his decision. Other than Sam, no one else on base knew of their relationship and Daniel hoped it would stay that way.

Now, sitting in his apartment, a cup of very expensive coffee held tightly in his hands, Daniel remembered. He remembered what he missed most when he was in Atlantis; his friends, his family, his home. He was glad he had finally freed himself from the binds that were Jack O'Neill but he had his regrets too. He missed the company of Jack, his humour, his sarcastic remarks, the way he made everything okay; Daniel missed the way Jack made him feel safe.

But Daniel could hold his own, sure with his bare hands he wasn't sure that he could kill someone, but with a gun, he was as good as Jack was. He knew that he didn't need Jack to protect him. He could do that by himself and that made Daniel feel ten times better.

A loud knock brought Daniel from his thoughts. He stood and headed for the door.

He stood behind the door and opened it slightly. He peered around and out into the corridor. Jack. He opened the door more and leant against the frame.

'Jack.'

'Hey Daniel.' Jack said calmly, not wanting to start another argument.

'What brings you here, to my apartment, at 2am.' Daniel asked, eyeing the black holdall that Jack had tried, unsuccessfully, to hide behind his legs.

'I've left her.'

'You did WHAT?'

'I went home, walked through the front door, casually told Jane that I was in love with you, packed a bag and left.'

'Oh.' Daniel said, still in shock, 'What did she say.'

'Not much.'

'Oh.'

'So… you just gonna let me stand out here in the hall all night?' Jack asked with a lopsided grin.

Daniel hesitantly opened the door fully and leant against the wall, giving Jack room to get past him.

Jack glided into Daniel's apartment and threw his bag onto a chair.

Daniel quietly shut the door and walked towards Jack. He wrapped his arms around himself and sighed.

'So…'

'So…' Jack repeated, 'did you miss me?'

'Do you honestly want me to answer that?'

'No…' Jack said quietly. His and Daniel's eyes locked and he smiled. 'C'mere.'

Daniel, almost hesitantly, walked towards Jack whose arms enveloped him.

'God, I've miss you.' Jack mumbled into Daniel's shoulder.

'Me too.' Daniel whispered back. 'Just let's not let it be another three months.'

Jack chuckled and moved his mouth over Daniel's, capturing his lips in a kiss that was long overdue.

**-Fin-**


End file.
